1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to batteries and more particularly pertains to a new snap connection battery system that makes it easier to install batteries in the correct direction within electronic components.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of batteries is known in the prior art. More specifically, batteries heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art batteries include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,992,227; 3,933,522; 3,980,387; 4,394,059; and 4,943,498.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new snap connection battery system. The inventive device includes a battery having a battery body with first and second opposite ends, a positive terminal located at the first end and a negative terminal located at the second end. The positive terminal comprises a male member projecting from the first end with either an annular rib or a plurality of spaced dimples formed on an exterior surface of the male member. The negative terminal comprises a female recess extending into the battery body from the second end with either an annular groove or a plurality of spaced indentations formed in the side wall which defines the recess. The battery is connected with adjacent batteries which are similarly shaped by inserting the male member into the female recess of an adjacent battery, and inserting a male member of an additional adjacent battery into the female recess of the first battery. Adapter caps are provided so as to allow use of the batteries within conventional electronic equipment.
In these respects, the snap connection battery system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of making it easier to install batteries in the correct direction within electronic components.